


Bad Pinkmen

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drugs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: One of the Pinkmen men brakes bad.Now the question who it is? is It Jessie, Jesssoe's father, or just maybe Jessie's little brother Jacob "jake"? Well let me answer that for you it is indead Jessie's brother Jacob "Jake" Pinkman. What bad thing could this straite A student get into after all? Only one way to find out. And remeber to Break Bad.





	Bad Pinkmen

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not seen the show AMC's Breaking Bad yet then please leave as I don't want to spoil anything that happened. If you have seen any episode past the second season then you are safe as this story takes place between and after episode 104 Cancer Man. 
> 
> I don't own the rights to AMC's Breaking Bad & I don't know anyone who worked on the show in any way.

Two days ago Jessie went back home for a few days and his old room was turned into the guest room. Yesterday the maid found a joint in Jessie's old room and had a talking to about it from his mom and dad. Jessie knew this was not his as he smoked all of his. So he decided to take the fall for his little brother Jacob because that's the only person it could it have been. Jessie was kicked out taking the weed with him. Jacob went outside to talk to his older brother. The next day at school Jacob was looking for the boy who gave the joint to him and the only place he would be is in the washroom that is far away from his class.

Once there he seen the boy who gave him the joint and the boy saw him. 

"Well well well if it isn't Mr. Perfect. How was the joint I gave you? Coming for more I see. Remember the first one was free now you have to pay for any more." 

"I Know that but I did not have a chance to smoke it because I lost it and I only have enough money for lunch today."

"Well Jake since the school and your mommy and daddy think you will never lie to them. And I know you will never lie to me I will make you a deal. After school you come to this address and we will work something out. Don't worry it's close by." 

The boy handed him a card and the warning bell soon ranged. 

"You better not be late don't want you to lose this winning streak of yours of perfect attendance." 

As school was going on Jacob did not know what he had to do to get another joint from his 'dealer.' He had to keep his mind on school. Once school was out he went to the address on the card. The card led to a run down house that looked more like a crack house. Jacob took a breath and knocked on the door. The door soon slowly opened and his 'dealer' came out and shut the door. 

"Lets walk around the back." 

Jacob did what he was told and once there the boy smiled and Jacob did not like the way he did. 

"Strip." 

"What?" 

"Strip unless you want to smell like pot when you come home."

This was true and took a deep breath before removing his school uniform. The boy smiled and was getting hard. Soon Jacob was just in his boxers. The boy smiled.

"Everything socks too."

"Everything, everything?" 

"Yes." 

"Then I will be naked."

"That's the point you want a joint or not?" 

"I do."

"You want to smell like pot?"

"No." 

"Then be completely naked. No one can see you and besides we are boys there's nothing to hide. Unless you have a little dick. Ha ha ha." 

Jacob took a deep breath and took his socks off first and then his boxers reviling his soft four inch dick. The boy was little amazed that this boy that's smaller and younger then him is packing but at the same time turned him on. Jacob hope this was it but it wasn't. 

"Get on your knees and suck me." 

"What? I thought I was naked because we are going in the house."

"I lied it don't smell like pot at all but it dose smell I just want to see how far you will go for just a joint and it douse look so far you will do anything. So if you want a joint you have to suck my dick." 

The boy undid his pants and pushed them down along with his boxers just long enough to take out his eight hard inch dick. Jacob's eyes went big as he never seen another boys dick before. The boy smiled and walked closer to Jacob.

"Don't worry it won't bite. me on the other hand I just might. besides you don't have to suck the whole thing. If somehow I will give you seven more or just one more if you swallow my cum. So get on your knees and start sucking."

Jacob so badly wanted a joint even two so he went on his knees and start sucking away. He tried to do what the girls did in those porno movies he came across to hope to get three joints. As Jacob sucked away and doing what he has seen the boy moaned and soon grabbed hold of Jacobs head. As Jacob heard his 'dealer' moan he thought about the extra seven joints that he wanted too. So he tried his best to suck the whole dick. Jacob came close every time he tried even if it made him gag. The boy was impressed by Jacob and not just for sucking his dick but his body. Jacob's 'dealer' known as Zander (yes that's how his parents wanted it to be spelled) was secretly gay. 

He would watch gay porn and go into Nifty to read young boys having sex in the Celeb, and Young friends area and even the incest aria while shoving something ip his ass. The only closes thing to sex he ever had was what's happing now. Zander was wondering how far he could take this when Jacob came back to him for more pot. Normally he would just sell it to anyone that asks for it but Jacob was different. Jacob was in fact a cute boy that Zander had a crush on once he saw him. Of corse being one of the top dogs in school he could not show that he had a crush on a boy.

If anyone found out he would be beaten up if not by someone in school but by someone on the streets, or at home. This was all going on in Zander's head as he moaned. As for Jacob he just wanted this to be over with so he could get pot. He had no feelings for nobody as no one really liked him so he sucked faster and trying to suck Zander's whole dick but the closers he ever got was only seven inches. Soon without warning Zander came into Jacob's mouth and Jacob tried to swallow every last drop but some of them leaked out of his mouth. Some of the cum landed on his own soft dick. Zander seen this and had to hold back for now anyways. Once it was all over Jacob was dressed and Zander's dick was put away. 

Zander took a empty ziplock bag out of his pocket and went to a pot that was near the back door. He stuck his hand into the pot and pulled out a bag of pot that had at least twenty in it. As he took a joint out and put it into the ziplock bag Zander was counting the number of joints that where going into the bag. 

"One for sucking me off, one for swallowing almost all my cum. What the hell seven for getting close sucking my whole dick, one for getting completely naked, and five for just because I want you to come back for more. Also try not to lose them." 

"Thank you." 

Jacob took the bag and put it in his back pack and left.

End


End file.
